Oz and beyond
by Ziggynero230b
Summary: Elphaba needs Glinda so she reunited with her friend. But what awaits them when they return to the Emerald City
1. chapter 1

The forest was getting more and dence the rain heavier, but they kept on moving. Not knowing their final destination then moving away from Oz.

They were however lost. Elphaba's stomach was churning. She hadn't eaten in days and it was beginning to take its tole.

Behind her ran Fiyero. His straw legs where wobbly and cumbersome, occasionally tripping on the forest floor.

" Do you have any idea where we are ?"

He shouted to a flagging Elphaba, whose pace was beginning to slow. She stopped. Turning to him, the rain dripping down her face and soaking her raven hair.

" We've been travelling in a straight line so technically yes! Pretty soon we should be near the desert ".

Fiyero looked up at the rain, then at the forest that was surrounding them.

"Doesn't look to be that way".

He shouted trying to get his voice to travel through the wall of water, pointing to the grass and greenery around them.

She sighed her shoulders slumping down.

" Fine, we're lost! You happy now?" She glared at him. She hated admitting defeat.

As their eyes met the rain began to slow. Fiyero walked towards her his arms reaching for an embrace. She hadn't been herself the past couple of weeks. He had always known her to be quick to snap back, always blaming herself for everything that went wrong. She'd shout, yes, but now she seemed tone stuck in a never-ending cycle of gloom. It had been nearly a month since she had faked her death and had to leave Glinda behind. She missed her deeply. Whenever she'd talk about her she'd cry. Knowing she had to lie to her and leave her out of the loop, not only for the protection of Elphaba but for herself. It felt like an open wound which would not heal. No matter what he did.

Glinda also didn't know he was alive. She thought he had perished in those fields of corn left to bleed to death leaving Glinda alone for always.

"It will get dark soon. Let's make camp. You need to rest. You must be exhausted ".

He held her close to his chest running his chubby straw filled hand through her hair.

Oh to be able to feel the warmth of her face on his body and smell the sweetness of her hair again. She didn't answer, only nodded yes, too tired to argue or keep walking anymore.

" And in the morning ill find out where we are and try and get some food. Probably best to be able to leave Oz rather than running round in circles ".

She sighed, resting her head closer to him. His chest rustled the straw smelt damp. Food yes food would help this horrible feeling she had sitting in her gut. She needed to stop and start letting Fiyero look after her before there was none of her left.

xxxxx

Glinda sat at her desk observing the extravagant room around her. The palace definitely didn't do things on a budget. The dark green floor looked cold and uninviting. The emerald curtains hung from the overly large windows. It was chilly.

The celebrations were still going on outside, Glinda was well aware of the stark difference from what it felt like in that room. Everywhere was green. Just a reminder of Elphie, screaming, twisting in pain as she melted away. Every day Glinda heard and repeated the image in her head. She was alone, stuck in the green hell hole of a palace.

The celebrations had been going on for a little over a month. People were drinking in their merriment to the joyous news of the deaths of both the witch of the east and the apparently wicked witch. It was starting to calm down now that it had been announced about the wizard's departure.

Glinda had become the image of happiness and goodness. Everyone saw her as a beacon of hope for the future of Oz. But it was all fake. Every time she was out in public or not in her room she would plaster a fake smile on. But inside she was the complete opposite.

Glinda's eyes drifted back down to the piles of paperwork on her desk. She hadn't a clue about any of it. She would sign here and tick there but in all honesty, she didn't know what most of the paperwork was. She'd had no training for most of this in shiz. She wasn't supposed to be in charge of the whole of Oz, it just happened by mistake after she'd dismissed the wizard and locked morrible in the dungeon.

Elphie would know what to do, she thought to cast her head up to the ceiling in the hope that she would help from some distant place Ozen's went to after death.

xxxxx

Elphaba sat hunched over the glowing orb, a fuzzy image of Glinda upon it. She watched her weeping at her desk, her heart pain along with her.

She did this often. Checking up on her friend in the hopes that it would help her cope better. It never did, it always made her feel worse, but she couldn't stop watching.

" I thought I'd told you to stop using that thing. It only makes you feel worse "

Fiyero had been to find the nearest village and had been gone for quite some time. She knew he hated her using the orb. Picking it up and placing it carefully in her satchel she held out her hands as he sat down clumsily next to her, handing her a clothed bag of food.

He smiled, well as best as he could smile with his scarecrow completion.

" The village of Red Sand is about a mile that way. Think we must be in the Gillikin forest. "

Elphaba listened as she reached into the bag and began looking at the food. Green apple purple grapes, cheese. Not very nice smelling cheese. The wiff of it made her stomach churn.

" So I think we need to be heading west towards the Petha hills". Quickly she stood up running to lean on the nearest tree and throw what little she had in her stomach up.

Fiyero looked over concerned.

" Are you ok? Is it the food?"

" No, no I'm fine honestly. "

She turned back smiling weakly then returned back to her seat as if nothing had happened, pulling out an apple and began chomping on it.

" So we've been heading in completely the wrong direction. Well at least now we know oz forbid we would run into anyone, what with everyone thinking him dead. It would be a little hard to explain my being there "

She pointed out, speaking through mouthfuls of apple.

" Are you sure you're ok Elphie? We could just stay here, the forest is thick, their food-"

" No we both agreed we need to be out of Oz!"

" Elphie-"

" No Fiyero we are not having this argument again! One minute you're saying we can't stay, then you're contradicting yourself. I want to tell Glinda we are ok, but you say that's not safe either! We've been travelling for 20 days in the wrong direction and-"

" Will you just let me talk"

She stopped her head sinking down to the floor a slight grin edging its way into the corners of her mouth.

"Sorry, I was doing it again wasn't I?"

She looked up grinning playfully at him. If Fiyero had a heart it would have skipped a beat with that look.

"It's ok"

He staggered over, taking the hand which was about to be raised to her mouth taking another bite of the juicy apple.

"Its kinda like having the old Elphaba back".

He ran his gloved thumb along the inside of her wrist. Even that slight touch sent shivers up her spine

"It's kinda cute"

She sniggered slightly.

" Cute? Did you really just call the wicked witch of the west cute?"

" That I did"

His other arm was placed onto her hip pulling her closer. The apple dropped from her grasp, desperate for more but knowing it not to be possible.

" What I'd give to kiss those".

His thumb slowly making its way up her arm and along her green lips.

" I know...I know".

Their foreheads meet, their eyes close together. At that moment nothing else mattered but them.


	2. chapter 2

Glinda looked at her reflection, admiring her outfit and stylish hair. She was nervous but doing her best to cover it up.

Outside the balcony of her room, hundreds of citizens of Oz were waiting for her to address them of the big news. Fixing on her 'everything is fine' smile she stepped out taking a long breath as she did so.

Standing on the balcony looking down on the sea of green she began.

" Fellow Ozians, I have news of great importance ".

She looked out doing her best to remember the script she had written weeks before.

" After many months of research and finderings, I and fellow members of the board have, we believe found the whereabouts of an ancestor of Ozma herself. I have decided it is within the greater good that such family should return and take there rightful place as the leaders of Oz".

People below clapped and cheered. Hats were thrown into the air in joy.

Glinda turned to walk back inside. Her smile dropping as she returns back inside the palace. It had to be done, she knew it did, but she couldn't help the feeling of failure she was carrying.

" Some tea your goodness?"

Asked a nearby servant who had seen the colour drop from her pink cheeks.

" Maybe something a tiny bit stronger," she said throwing herself onto a nearby overstuffed couch.

The servant nods, knowing what she meant and scurried off out the door.

Go sighed, and repositioned herself into a more ladylike stance. Holding her hands up to her head. Trying to remember what else was on the agenda for today.

Amongst the palace, she knew everyone was at work. The army was getting ready to find Ozma, the kitchen staff where busy cooking away making whatever Glinda wished to eat.

The smell carrying into her room was glorious. Which couldn't help but remind her of the last time she saw Elphaba. Her skinny frame from forever running but struggling to find food. Glinda had never experienced that. She probably never would. Oz knows how her lost green friend had managed. Glinda had had three meals a day her entire life. There was a gentle tap on the door which was then shoved open by the servant who had returned with a silver tray balancing half a bottle of Ozian green gin and a glass on it.

He placed it carefully down on to the table, knowing to just leave the bottle, he bowed and shuffled out the room again. Leaving Glinda to the echoing silence.

xxxxx

They had stopped after three hours of walking after Elphaba had to throw up the apparently bad bunch of grapes she'd had earlier. Fiyero had lit a fire as she was shivering to have only a thin cloak to keep her warm.

He did not feel the cold or warm anymore. The rain nearly soaked through him and he asked Elphaba about everything she ate, trying to remember the sensation.

Stirring some herbs into the warming water near the fire, in an attempt to settle his lover's stomach, he heard her digging through her bag and bringing out the orb again. It was like her addiction and it worried him every time she watched it. Seeing Elphaba slipping into herself was bad enough let alone having to witness Glinda slowly getting more and more depressed each time the orb appeared. Her only happiness it seemed at the bottom of a glass.

He heard her sigh. Bringing the glass ball to her forehead, in an embrace she could no longer get.

Handing Elphaba the tea he looked into the clouded ball to see a green bottle of liquid once again.

" She's going to lose herself Fiyero, I have to do something."

" You know you can't "

He replied sadly. His eyes would of weld up if it wasn't for the straw.

" I know what I need to do".

She stood up dramatically pulling a piece of parchment from her bag.

She began chanting.

Fiyero looked up confused and concerned. He'd never seen her cast a spell without clutching onto the primary as she did so.

The paper began to hover. She clearly knew what she was doing. Making Fiyero wonder if whatever it was she was doing had been a hidden plan of hers for the past couple of months.

The hovering paper began to turn a shade of green as she continued chanting, then out of the blur it fizzled and disappeared with a poof.

Elphaba sat back down weakly allowing the static in her hands to settle. He looked at her.

" What have you done?"

He asked slightly terrified that she had doomed herself.

" Sent a message. We need to head to shiz".

She rubbed her head not expecting such a simple spell to drain her so much.

" Shiz?!"

He was mad. But she couldn't have talked all this through with him. They didn't have time. Glinda needed to know the truth, she needed Glinda.

" Why in Oz name are we going to Shiz? Do you really think you'll be safe their cos you where a past student? Really?"

" It closed down remember? Gosh, Fiyero you really are brainless sometimes!"

" And whose fault is that?"

An awkward silence fell for what felt like hours.

Placing down her tea and picking up the orb placing it carefully into her bag she began to walk off. Almost silently, turning around after ten paces she looked at him. The hurt in her dark eyes was unreal.

" I'm going to see my friend, you can come but I'm not forcing you, and don't worry I won't be defying gravity to get there I think its best I walk."

She slowly turned back and began walking away from him tears dripping down her face.

Yes, she thought to herself as she moved onwards. Both Glinda and I need each other. Now more than ever.


	3. chapter 3

Oz 3

**Hopefully, people are actually reading this. This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the past posts. I've got a beta now so fingers crossed my published stories won't show my bad grades in GCSE English.**

**Anyway let's head off back to Oz now**

Elphaba was crouched down behind giant crates. It was pitch black. She was well hidden. The train carriage rattle around her, gently rocking her to sleep. She couldn't help it, she was so worn out.

Elphaba needed to get to her meeting point of Shiz. The fastest way to get there was by the locomotive. She'd sneak on board in the cover of darkness just before departure. Getting into the luggage hold and hiding immediately. She had about an hour till her destination, knowing the train would only stop for a short while.

There was a clank as the train stopped but she still slept. Dreaming of being held in Fiyero's arms, his hand running gently up and down her spine. Her palm on his warm chest. Hearing the gentle beating of his heart. He begins nuzzling her ear and a gentle moan of Fiyero leaves her lips.

She wakes up suddenly. Confused as to where she was. Shaking her head as she beings to remember.

It was then that she realized the train had stopped. An eery silence had engulfed the dark space.

Jumping up quickly she tried to navigate her way in the blackness to the door.

There was another clunk and a screech as the train set off again.

" No no no" she muttered, annoyed at herself for drifting off.

She got to the wall and let her hand reach around still trying to locate the exit.

Eventually finding it.

Pulling the door towards her the movement of the train caused a strong breeze to enter the carriage. Looking out she could she Shiz. It's a shadow cast a black portrait against the large moon. But it was disappearing amongst the hills. Elphaba looked down at the moving grass. She had to jump down. It was the only way. The only problem was that in the darkness it was difficult to judge how far down that grass was.

Taking an intake of breath she leapt.

Landing with a thump. She rolled away from the tracks trying to conceal herself in her cloak while the train passed. Laying flat to the ground. The grass in her face.

She stayed there for a couple of minutes until she was positive it was safe to move. Sitting up she wiped herself down, then went to stand. A sharp pain hit her leg as she tried to get upright. Looking down at her leg she could just about see that it was covered in blood. The warm liquid dribbling down her thigh. Holding it, hoping to relieve some pain, she turned and began hobbling towards her destination still cursing herself for falling asleep.

Elphaba pushed the large oak doors open, making her way into the great hall of Shiz. It was dark, the moonlight squeezing its way through the dirty windows proving the only light.

The tables and chairs were draped with sheets. Crates of a mismatch of items lay everywhere.

Searching for a candle she lit it and held it to exam the injury. Pulling off her cloak she tore off strips and wrapped them around the wound, hoping to stop it getting more infected.

Reaching into her satchel and pulling out the remaining apple she sat and ate by the light of the candle.

xxxxx

Glinda stood outside the main entrance to the emerald city. A small pink suitcase to her side.

She was wearing what she considered to be a practical outfit of a pink blazer and skirt suit with a small hat to match. She had chosen to wear flats as she didn't actually know what she had in store for her once she went up in her bubble and landed in Shiz.

Last night while laying on her bed staring at an empty bottle sobbing, a letter appeared. It fluttered down from the ceiling, landing next to her. Picking it up confused, it read 3 words "GO TO SHIZ".

So for some unknown reason, she obeyed the strange letter.

Taking a quick sip of her hip flask she concentrated her energy, creating a bubble around her she floated gracefully towards destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiz looked the same as the day they had left. The only difference was that the windows were filthy, and ivy had begun to take over the walls and had engulfed the wizard statue. Glinda walked, looking for signs of life, or anything which would lead her to the messenger.

The great halls large wooden doors had been pushed slightly open.

As she approached she could hear a gentle sobbing.

Poking her head round she shouted. "Hello? Is there anyone there?" As Glinda entered she saw a black lump sitting slumped on a chair, there back towards her.

"Hello? Is everything ok?"

It was then she saw it. A green hand was reaching out of the black cloak, gripping onto a stretched out leg.

She stepped back, feeling like she had just seen a ghost. But this was very much real. She had only known one person with that coloured skin.

"Elphie?"

The cloaked figure turned, looking directly at her. Painful tears had filled her hazel eyes.

"It's good to see you Glinda"

They sat in silence, as Glinda tended to the wound on her leg. It was deep. She did the best she could to clean it, using some alcohol from her flask.

It had caused the green lady to shriek and arch her back in pain.

Now Glinda was gently wrapping it with a bandage from her first aid kit.

She looked up at the green face

" So... do you possibly want to tell me how in Oz you are here?" She had spoken gently, although Elphaba could sense anger in her voice.

" You died Elphie, I saw it happen".

Their eyes met. Glinda's bright blue irises clouded with fresh tears."

"It was all a plan". She answered almost in a mumble.

" I faked it Glinda. There was a trap door. I thought it was the only way."

Glinda stood up, her fists clenched, her mouth tight. She was angry, and with good reason.

"So you've been alive all this time and you didn't bother telling me?" She answered back, still not shouting but spitting out each word.

" I did it to protect you, Glinda-"

She went to stand, wanting to approach her friend, but her leg gave way beneath her.

Glinda walked over, reaching down pulling her back up onto her chair.

" You need to rest that leg for a bit Elphie."

Turning away and taking a deep breath Glinda picked up another chair and placed it next to her friend. A silence fell between them, each of them trying to figure out what to say.

After a couple of minutes, Elphaba felt a sea of blonde ringlets rest on her shoulder.

" So what's changed Elphie? Why tell me your ok now?"

Elphaba's dark eyes looked down at her.

" I've been watching"

Glinda immediately took her head off the black shoulder, sitting upright.

"Watching me? So basically you've been stalking me? Great!" She threw her hands up dramatically.

"It wasn't like that. I have an orb."

She pulls it out of her satchel, handing it to the wide-eyed girl beside her.

" I've seen how you've been coping"

"Coping?"

"Yes coping. The drinking".

With that Glinda stood up, making her way to the pink suitcase. She pulled out one of the hip flasks.

" How else am I suppose to deal with all this? The stress of Oz on my shoulders. I'm Glinda the bloody good! So I'm supposed to just do it and be happy! I'm lonely! This! This dulls the pain!"

Unscrewing it she tipped it into her mouth. Elphaba watched as she gulped almost manically.

Throwing the empty flask back into her case and wiping her mouth, she glared at Elphaba, waiting for a response.

She said nothing.

Glinda started sobbing.

Ugly face not holding anything back crying. She flung herself into her friend's arms. Her arms tightly wrapped around her black cloak. Wetting her shoulder with snot and salty tears.

"It's ok" Elphaba eventually said. Her hand running through Glinda's golden locks.

xxxxx

"_Oh, my Oz Galinda it's so unfair horrible morrible making you share with that thing"._

_The group of girls where deliberately sat within earshot to Elphaba. All sat in the great hall, apparently doing study hour._

_She did her best to not react._

_Staring at her book, but not really reading._

"_ I know, but it's a sacrifice I shall have to make for my education" young Galinda smirked._

_" Oh, you are so good"._

_" Why thank you" she patted her friend's arm in appreciation._

_" Don't forget the party tonight girls. Whooo!"_

_Galinda threw her arms up and everyone laughed_

_" My room 8oclock. There will be punch!"_

_They all laughed and cheered._

_Great... Thought Elphaba just what I've always wanted._

_Galindas eyes met hers and she raised her eyebrows as if to say ' I've won'. Elphaba rolled her eyes in response._

xxxxx

The green witch awoke after being haunted by the past again in her dreams.

"Oh you're awake," said an overly cheerful Glinda. She was sat in front of a newly lit fire. Stirring a tin can.

Had she brought food and cooking utensils with her? Or had she raided the school canteen, Elphie wondered, looking at the small pink suitcase.

" You looked hungry," she said pouring what looked like soup into some bowels and handing one over.

"Try starving" she giggled grinning to her best friend and inhaling the tasty aroma.

Glinda sat down next to her again handing over some bread, they both tucked in. Glinda noting that her long lost friend was shovelling the food down as quickly as possible. She really was hungry. Glinda's milky hand gently dipped the bread into the soup, bringing it to her mouth in a ladylike fashion.

She was tipsy. A slight haze had formed around her vision.

She was alive. Elphaba, Elphie, her best friend, her best green companion was alive.

She wasn't alone any more. She had someone to talk to, to moan to, to complain to.

She had no need to feel that numbness of the alcohol anymore. But she knew she would have to work hard on not wanting the loving buzz it left in her body.

Elphaba had finished and was staring at Glinda's bowl. Smiling she handed over her bowl. Continuing to nibble on her slice of bread.

Elphaba licked the bowl clean.

She looked at her a big grin on her peachy face.

" What?" Asked Elphaba. " I did say I was starving" They both laughed. The green witch rubbing her full stomach.

" I've missed this"

" What, food or me?" Glinda asked raising her eyebrows in a cheeky fashion.

"You blondie !" Glinda laughed, it was good to see old Elphie again, laughing, smiling. Now they just needed to figure out how to give Elphaba the life she deserved, without the citizens of Oz grabbing their witch hunting equipment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all, this is a very busy chapter so there a lot to process.**

**While I write this work I always think to myself which actors do you picture in your head while reading. Personally, in my imagination, I have Gina Beck, as Glinda. Rachel Tucker, as Elphaba and Aaron Tveit as Fiyero. Just thought id mention this in case you were interested. **

It had been three days since Glinda and Elphaba had reunited. The leg was healing nicely. Each of them had spent their days exploring the old school, swapping stories and memories.

Glinda's being slightly more joyful than Elphie's

They'd laid out on the green talking about life and the future. Elphaba went silent when Glinda mentioned children. She understood completely with Fiyero dead, she guessed that Elphie didn't see all that in her future.

Now stood outside the rows of shower cubicles, humming to herself Glinda turned on the water, happy to see it still working. Dropping her ( far too short) pink fluffy towel she stepped into her shower space. Shouting to Elphie as the warm water cascaded her small frame.

"Ill slide the soap to you when I'm done!"

She began singing to herself.

Elphaba stood near her shower, also wrapped in a pink fluffy towel.

Turning on the water, she jumped back from the initial coldness.

Not stepping inside she turned to a mirror, dropping her towel and gazing at her naked frame.

Her body had changed so much. It was toned and scared, from being in hiding for so long. The wrap on her leg had been removed to reveal an angry looking gash.

She turned to the side, looking at the shape of her body.

Glinda disturbed her thought process.

" Are you going to get in or should I use all the hot water?" Her head poked out the shower, grinning.

" Stop checking yourself out and wash!"

She immediately covered herself up and dived behind her own shower curtain.

Glinda chuckled and slid the soap through to her friend's side.

xxxxx

Clean and refreshed they sat in the great hall. Glinda rummaged through her suitcase, shaking her third hip flask to see how much was left.

Elphaba seemed lost in thought as the golden-haired witch looked up at her from the floor.

"What's the plan Elphie?"

"Plan?" She asked, shaking back to reality.

"We can't stay here forever. I have to go back to the Emerald city at some point".

Elphaba stood up, sighing, her arms folded across her, pacing.

" You do have a plan, don't you? Or was all this not really thought through. I thought I was the blonde one". She'd joked trying to lighten the mood of the pacing women, a silhouette in black.

She stopped and turned back to Glinda, her eyes looking at the floor, not at Glinda herself. She was upset. Glinda could sense that she was on the edge of crying.

"Elphie?" She reached out to hug her, but she stepped away.

" Glinda..."

Tears began to fall down the green face.

" I'm pregnant"

She began sobbing. Fearful tears of dread and confusion.

Glinda pulled her over, hugging her closely.

Her hand ran through the jet black hair. Her shoulders bobbing as she wept.

" Is that such a bad thing?"

Glinda said, regretting saying it as soon as she had.

The tears stopped. She pulled out of the embrace and began pacing again waving her hand round manically, and talking at a hundred miles an hour.

" Oh yes sure, of course, it's not a bad thing! It's not like I'm a wanted criminal! Or the fact that everyone thinks I'm dead! Oh yeah and if you hadn't of noticed I have green skin! I can't raise a child! It would have no life! It would be hiding forever!"

She stood still, breathing deeply after her raving.

"Are you quite finished ", was the reply.

The green face nodded silently.

Grasping the trembling green hand between her milky skin Glinda bent her head trying to catch Elphaba's gaze.

" What's the plan," she asked again gently, softly, sweetly.

" You go back. I remain here. You will have to visit with supplies occasionally..."

" And the baby?"

Glinda's eyes fell to her friends still flat stomach.

"When it comes. I want you to take it back with you."

Glinda's eyes widen.

"What?"

"You could say you found it and ' out of the goodness of your heart ' took pity' "

Their eyes met.

Glinda nodding, knowing it was best for the child. A roof, a bed. They would be much better than a forest, hardly any food and always having to be in hiding.

With that thought, Glinda automatically reached for Elphaba stomach, fully expecting her friend to edge away. But she didn't, instead placed her emerald hand on top.

They smiled gently at each other.

"You're having a baby Elphie, isn't that amazing"

She had to say it out loud, still not quite believing what was going on.

"A baby?"

Came a manly voice from the door. Glinda looked up to see a talking, walking scarecrow.

His mouth was open glaring at them, leaning on the oak panelling.

Glinda was confused.

Who was he? And why was he here?

Elphaba stood up. Releasing her friend's hand and walking towards the stranger.

" I can explain-"

"Were you even going to tell me?"

That voice, Glinda had heard that voice before.

"I was"

"When? When you couldn't hide it anymore?"

The scarecrow wobbled over to Elphaba in an angry fashion.

"No, I-"

"Then when!?"

"Fiyero!"

Glinda let out a gasp, her hands shooting up to her mouth. Eyes as big as saucers.

The clothed head looked at her, then back to the green witch.

"And to top it off you didn't even tell her about me still being alive"

Glinda approached them, confusion and hurt on her face.

"You saved him?" Her hand went to his straw-filled chest.

"And never said!"

She was mad. Both of them where alive. Both of them had lied.

Glinda could feel an alien sensation begin making its way through her body.

"Glinda I-"

Elphaba never managed to finish her sentance. A wave of force pushed her and Fiyero flying through the air.

Then blackness and silence.

xxxxx

She could hear Fiyero's voice pushing through to her.

She could feel her head pounding. Struggling to open her eyes to the bright sunlight.

Once she managed she found herself cradled in Fiyero's lap.

"Are you ok?" He asked. His voice was fuzzy. She tried to answer, but it came out as jargon. Sitting her up slightly he brought a cup of water to her mouth.

"What happened". She was eventually able to ask.

"I'm not sure. Glinda had gotten angry. Then... I don't know. It kinda felt like we were pushed out of her way, by an invisible force".

Elphaba rubbed her head.

Pushed?

She had only experienced this when she had lost control.

"It almost reminded me of when-".

"I lost control in class when they brought in the lion cub?"

He nodded.

"How is that even possible?"

She looked down at her green hands, hoping for an answer.

"What does it mean Elphaba? I've never seen her like that before".

"It means that Glinda's magic is a lot stronger than we thought".

**Told you it was a busy chapter. Don't forget to review, or sent me some ideas. **


	6. Chapter 6

Glinda didn't know what had happened. It had felt like an electric charge running around her body. Sitting in her chest building up like a ball inflating until it couldn't fit any more, bursting out in waves of energy pushing them away.

She had never experienced anything like it. It scared her, so she ran.

Now she sat at the bar in a local tavern. Grasping her fifth drink. Looking through anything in front of her. Only acknowledging the barkeep when he asked if she wanted a top up.

She looked terrible. Her eyes were black from crying. Her perfect hair no longer perfect.

People were staring, knowing she was Glinda the good. The women who had graced there papers. Always smiling and being positive. This image she was currently projecting was the complete opposite.

She wobbled on her stool as her drink was topped up once more.

Staring at the full glass she gulped it down in one, letting out a little hiccup.

Two well-built men approached her.

Well, it might have been two. Her vision was starting to play tricks on her.

While still trying to figure out the number they sat down either side of her. Right two men, she thought, annoyed she had allowed herself to get so drunk.

"Your er ain'tcha"

Shouted the man on her left.

He was tall and round with little hair. His teeth where rotten. A foul smell escaped his mouth.

"Glinda the good at your service".

She slurred back, attempting to take a bow while still sat.

" Told ya" he jeered at his mate, poking a chubby finger at him.

"Why you ere love? You don't look ya self"

Commented the man on her right.

She turned to him.

He didn't seem concerned about her, only wanting to be nosey.

This man was hairy. His dark beard unkempt. His eyes are lazy.

"Just wanted a drink that's all".

Glinda answered back, attempting to get eye contact but failing, as the whole room, along with this man were gently rocking.

" Another?"

He asked smiling. Pointing to her empty glass.

She looked down, not actually remembering having drunk it.

The men closed in on her, waiting for an answer.

It made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'd best be heading back".

She went to stand but felt the hairy man take her wrist. Making it hard for her to leave.

" Please, I insist".

He held her wrist a little too tight.

"Maybe just one"

She answered, regretting the decision straight away.

He signals to the bartender, and her glass is once again filled.

"What brings ya to this part of Oz your goodness?"

Asks the other man. His fat face close against hers.

She turned to him, trying not to show how uncomfortable she felt. Knowing that even if she was drunk, she was out in public so had to at least try and show some goodness.

"I was visiting a friend".

She turned back to her drink. Hoping they didn't ask too many questions. No, she thought, picking up the honey coloured liquid, this will be my last drink.

She still needed to stumble back. It was getting late and the paths where dangerous.

No doubt the others would be worried.

They best be worried.

Shooting the warm liquid down her throat she jumped off her stool.

Trying not to sway.

" Thank you for the drink gentlemen but I must bid you goodnight".

She settled her tab.

The room was spinning as she made her way to the door. Her legs felt like they were wading through mud.

Running her hand through her blonde locks she tried to clear her head.

She had to get back. But why did the exit keep moving further and further away?

The two men appeared at her side, taking each of her arms. Leading her away from the door.

Glinda's mind was foggy, unable to speak, her head flopping around like a rag doll.

They dragged her to a corridor behind the bar. All the while speaking, but she couldn't make sense of anything.

Their rough hands were on her skin. They began pushing her. She stumbled. Her vision began to fail. Her eyes trying to remain shut. She tried to keep them open but her eyelids were winning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glinda was holding up the bar in Elphaba's orb. A cloud of fog surrounding her figure. Elphaba couldn't hear much as the tavern was too loud.

Sitting with Fiyero they watched as she drank.

Both of them had witnessed this often. They would sit there tutting and willing her to stop. But this was the first time they had witnessed it happen in public. Usually, her drinking was done behind closed doors. Away from the prying eyes of the citizens of Oz. Only concerning friends watching. Unknown to her.

"She's going to make a fool of herself".

Said Fiyero eventually breaking his gaze from the fog onto his love.

He had so much going around his straw-filled head. He was watching Glinda getting beyond tipsy when all he could think about was Elphaba. A baby. She was going to have a baby. His baby. His brain was still having trouble processing it. His eyes kept fluttering over to her belly. There was a child in there.

He didn't say anything about it once Glinda had left, knowing Elphaba would have lost control. He knew her too well.

He would wait till she was ready.

He knew that right now Elphaba's main concern was her lost friend.

"It's ok"

She broke into his thoughts. Pointing his gaze back to the ball.

"She's leaving. She knows she's met her limit. Hopefully, she doesn't get lost on the way back".

They watched as the blonde wobbled her way towards the exit.

But then she stopped.

Elphaba began twisting her hands, getting more concerned when the two men came and took her away.

Both of them sat up as if cats ready to pounce.

Glinda passed out.

Both men grinned at each other pushing there way through another door.

"They spiked her drink!"

A flash of green stood up from Fiyero's side.

"What are you doing?"

He asked attempting to stand on his straw-filled sacks.

"She's in trouble. We have to do something"

"I'll go get her".

He replied, slowly making his way to the door.

" No!"

She shouted. Stopping him in his tracks.

"It will take to long".

" Then what do you suggest we do?"

He asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"I'll get her".

His mouth opened to reply but before he could there was a bang and a flash of fire and smoke appearing where Elphaba stood.

Once it cleared she was there no more.


	7. Chapter 7

Elphaba landed with a thump.

The smoke surrounding her began to clear.

She had done this before but not often. It always made her feel ill, her head spinning. Her stomach left behind as if jumping off a cliff.

Putting her green hand on the wall she steadied herself. Trying to get her bearings.

She could hear mumbling behind a large cubical. She heard Glinda attempt to scream, but it was soon muffled by one of her kidnappers.

Still trying to settle herself Elphaba approached the door. Taking her leg and kicking it open.

Both men turned to see ' the wicked witch of the west' glaring at them.

One was holding Glinda's arms. The other had his hands under her dress, moving them around, a rotten glint in his eyes.

Glinda looked at her. Her eyes were dead but panicked.

Both men stopped. Dropping Glinda and pointing at the green figure before them.

"You're the-"

"Wicked Witch?"

She cackled, laughing at there shocked faces.

They ran.

Elphaba picked up her friend. Glinda leaned on her. Both of her eyes were welded shut from crying. The pretty pink dress torn.

Before anyone had the chance to see the wicked witch she had disappeared once again in a sea of fire.

Xxxxxxx

Appearing back where she stood only moments before, Fiyero approached them both. Taking a floppy, weak Glinda from Elphaba's fragile frame.

Elphie looked terrible. Her face greener. She looked as if she was about to throw up.

Holding her hands out she guided herself to the table. Leaning into it, trying to settle her spinning head.

Fiyero places Glinda down gently. Propping her against the wall.

The other witch was gasping for air. Leaning down onto her hands.

"Are you ok?".

He asked, still watching her from across the room.

" I got her. That's all that matters".

"Had they-?"

"No, but they nearly had".

An image of those dirty men running there hands over Glinda's body entered Fiyero's mind.

"They saw me. Everyone knows I'm here".

She was close to weeping. Her voice cracking.

" I did say I would... Elphaba?"

She had turned to him. Her green skin looked grey. Her hazel eyes dull.

She didn't respond.

Causing him to approach.

Her gaze remaining in the same place.

Suddenly her eyes rolled and she flopped forwards. The scarecrow just about caught her.

Xxxxxx

When Elphaba came to all she could see was blackness.

She called to Fiyero. Wondering if he was somewhere in the darkness.

Getting no response.

The air felt cold and damp.

"Glinda?"

She heard a shuffle come from a corner, then a weak response.

She crawled towards her friend's voice. Beneath her, the floor felt icy cold and made with slippery stone.

Where was she?

Finally reaching the corner, her long fingers reached out to a barely visible Glinda.

"How did you get here?"

The white shadow of a girl asked.

Glinda was filthy. Her face was bruised and bloody. Her white dress was near black. Her little arms where chained.

What had happened?

"Glinda, I don't under-".

Elphaba woke up with a start. Sitting up. Her breath was ragged.

She was back in the great hall. The gentle amber sun pushing inviting rays through the windows.

Fiyero was beside her.

Glinda was snoring her head off, sprawled out on a table.

A bad dream?

A vision?

Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference.

"What happened?"

She rubbed her sore head.

"You passed out. Then fell asleep for ten hours".

He replied. Chuckling.

" I think maybe you should give that spell a miss for a bit. You need to start looking after yourself".

And the baby.

Elphaba added in her head. Knowing that was what he really meant.

"I know".

She leaned her head back onto Fiyero's lap. He began playing with her hair.

" I know you don't want to talk about it.I'll quite happily wait till you are".

At that moment her love for him could have exploded.

Fiyero's hand ran behind her ear. Her breath quickened. He allowed his gloved hand to drift down the side of her. Stopping and running round to her hip.

There was a loud snore from her goodness.

They each chuckled to themselves.

Elphaba let out a little sigh of annoyance.

"I'm going to go into the village and get some supplies. What's left in the kitchen is very questionable".

He stood up and wobbled his way to the exit. Turning just before leaving, in a very Fiyero way.

" Would you?... Do you...?"

"Do I crave anything?"

She said cocking her head and raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah".

He ran his hand over his head awkwardly.

"Apple Crisps".

She grinned.

" Right. One bag of apple crisps it is".

With that, he turned to leave.

"Better make that two!"

She shouted as he left.

When he had gone her grin disappeared. She gently placed a soft hand on her belly. Everything was starting to get very real. She was scared of what was to come. The thought of motherhood scared her more than a gang of witch hunters.

Her hand fluttered over her tiny pot belly. No one else could see the changes happening. But she knew.

Glinda snored again.

Elphaba was happy with her decision to give her the child. She would make a fantastic mother. She just prayed to the unknown god that it wouldn't come out green.

Xxxxxxx

Fiyero walked into the shop. It was pretty large to be based in a village. Crates and straw were scattered across the floor. No one seemed bothered by his strange scarecrow state.

He swaggered around, picking up different food items and popping them into the wicker basket on his arm.

Approaching the till ( remembering to pick up two bags of apple crisps) he stood with the queue of people. Two older looking women were just in front of him. Nattering away about gossip in the village. It was only when one of them mentioned 'the wicked witch of the west' that Fiyero started listening.

"Cursed them she did. But she disappeared back to her new hideout".

"Oh yes, I heard someone had seen her around the school".

Without giving it a second thought Fiyero dropped the basket and ran as quickly as possible back up the hill to Shiz".

Xxxxxxxxx

It was a lovely day. The two witches sat on the edge of the stream. Skirts pulled up with there legs dipping into the cool water. Glinda had washed and changed. She'd pulled her hair into a lazy high ponytail. She wore no makeup.

The girl sitting next to her had changed so much since they last sat in this spot.

" _I don't know why I even bother with those other girls anymore Elphie"._

_She sat in her plain smock, green legs in the water._

_Glinda sat next to her pulling off her heels to join._

_"I don't know why you ever bothered"._

_She answered her nose still in her book._

_Glinda looked elegant as ever. Her hair curled into ringlets. Her makeup making her eyes appear bigger. She splashed her legs into the water. Then raised her pale face to the sun._

_"They said I should have a party in my room again. I said no because it was unfair on you"._

_Elphaba brought her book down._

_" If your that desperate I could always just vacate the room for the night"._

_"No, no that's not my point. They then started calling you all sorts of names. It was just unnecessary"._

_Elphaba brought her book back up. A green piece of paper was pushed in the back._

_" What's that?"_

_"A letter"._

_She continued reading. Which irritated Glinda who wanted to know more._

_" From whom?"_

_"The wizard"._

_She replied coolly. A grin attempting to tug up the corners of her mouth._

_" The wizard? Ahhh!!"_

_She screamed. Raising her hands and kicking her legs in celebration. Causing the green girl to place her book on her lap and grin at the overexcited blonde beside her, handing over the letter for her to read._

_"Oh, Elphie. I'm so proud of you. This is what you've always wanted"._

_She hugged her tightly. Elphie held a ridged shape._

_" This is going to change your life forever"._

"I feel like rubbish".

Groaned Glinda

"You look like rubbish".

" Thanks"

She replied rolling her eyes.

"You, on the other hand, are glowing".

She went to answer something witty but was distracted by Fiyero running at full speed up the hill towards there location. His arms flapping. Panic in his material face. Glinda looked round to see what had distracted her friend.

" What's gotten into him?"

She asked her white brows frowning.

He wasted no time when he reached them.

"We need to leave now".

" What? Why?"

The girls replied in unison.

"They know you're here. Come on we need to go".

He pulled them both onto there feet. And they ran into the hall, picking up what little belongings they had and ran into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

They ran till Elphaba could run no more. She held her hands on her back trying to catch her breath.

"I can't keep doing this".

" Will figure out a way Elphie".

Glinda was breathing deeply, her face bright red.

"Like what?"

Flinging her hand's up in frustration, causing a branch just in front of her to come crashing down.

"Calm yourself Fae".

Fiyero said, knowing how bad things can go when she got worked up.

Elphaba dropped to her knees. Staring at her hands.

Glinda began pacing trying to come up with a plan.

The one thing that made people associate Elphie with the wicked witch was her skin.

That was it. Glinda had a plan. She just needed to degreenified.

She wondered why no one had thought of it before.

"We degreen you".

Both of her companion's shoulders slumped.

" Do you not think shes tried that? Do you know the number of times shes flicked through that book trying to degreen herself?"

Elphaba pulled the book out hugging it tightly.

"Ok then. We think of another plan".

She had her 'Glinda the good' head on. Trying to look for the positives. Trying to be encouraging.

The green hands held out the book.

Glinda's brows met in confusion.

" You look. Your powers have grown. Maybe you can use it now".

Glinda looked at her hands remembering the incident from the other day. The thought of her having strong magic terrifying.

Taking the book she knelt down and began turning the pages. Confusion set on her face as to her it was still a book which made little sense.

The Scarecrow sat down looking at Elphaba in her tight black dress. Her hair was in a plait. Her face looked fuller, the green on her cheeks glowing. Her breasts looked slightly larger in her figure-hugging outfit. How he wished to pull her towards his body. Kiss her passionately. His hands running over her soft green skin. Hear her breath quicken with his touch. Her hands in his hair, both of them giving into there desires.

He knew with his new form this was not possible.

It saddened him.

He loved her so much. He just couldn't express it to her in that way anymore.

"What about this?"

Glinda exclaimed, breaking into his thoughts.

Elphaba went straight to her friend's side. Examing the page.

"See, that will work. Right?"

She didn't reply. Just stared at the book.

All Elphaba could see was a blank page. She looked round in confusion.

"Elphie, what's wrong?"

"Its empty Glin. To me the page is empty".

Glinda looked back at the book than to the green face.

What did that mean?

Why couldn't one of the most powerful witches in Oz see the spell?

" See you are getting stronger".

She took her hands encouragingly.

"So I have to do it?"

Glinda asked. Worry in her voice.

Could she really change the colour of her friend's skin? Even though Elphaba had tried for years?

What if it went wrong?

What if she killed her?

What if she harmed the baby?

"I can't".

Her hand was gripped tightly.

" Please Glinda. You have to try".

After a moment of thought, she nodded, yes. Then went back to reading the spell.

Xxxxxxxxx

They had walked a little further into the woods. Leaving Glinda with the grimary.

She kept reading then re-reading. Making sure she had every detail right.

Their hand entwined as they moved.

It was she who broke the silence.

"Yero? Tell me I can do this".

Confusion crossed his face.

" The baby. The pregnancy. Tell me I can do it".

They stopped. Turning to each other.

"What are you on about Elphaba, of course, you can".

He gently held her face, making her look at him.

"You are the most amazing, strong-willed beautiful women I've ever known".

Their foreheads met as he dragged her body closer.

"You know if Glinda manages, there's no reason not to keep it".

She sighed.

"Can we see if it works before we start thinking about things like that".

"Of course we can".

Their foreheads still touching. Both of there hands met on top of the black-clothed belly, of the green witch. Of the wicked witch of the west. Of Elphaba Thropp.

Xxxxxxxxx

As Glinda stared at the grimary she could hear the words of Madam Morrible echoing around her brain.

"I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will".

It was the first thing she had said after Elphaba had persuaded her to let Glinda take sorcery at Shiz.

She would always comment on the fact that her magic was nothing compared to the amazing sorcery that Elphaba was able to conjure up.

But something had happened to her since then. Somehow her magic had grown. She hadn't realized until the incident the other day. But now, thinking back odd things had happened to her since she witnessed the wicked witch of the West's death. Bottles exploding, windows opening.

Sitting crossed legged she leaned into the book once more.

Could she do this? Or was morrible right. Did she really have zero potential?

Footsteps approached. Stopping beside her.

"She's ready" Fiyero spoke. The nervous-looking green witch clinging to his arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat with there knees in the dirt. The brown book placed between them.

They faced each other, one dressed in black the other in white. Looking like two opposites connecting.

They grasped each other's hands. White intertwining with green.

Fiyero watched from a distance remaining as still as he could, not wanting to disturb or distract either of them.

Glinda took a long slow breath. Her friend followed her lead. They each shut there eyes.

"Viridi pellis album mutatio".

They each gasped.

It felt like a hot poker was being run over there skin. Sizzling in the heat.

Letting go of each other Glinda's hand flew to her leg. Screaming out in pain. Her breathing panicked. The sensation with sickening. As if a saw was being pushed through her thigh.

"Glinda!"

Elphaba grabbed her friend. The pain stopped immediately.

"It's ok. I'm ok".

She still held her leg.

"You, on the other hand, are still green".

She looked down at her still green hands.

"Guess I'll be living in the woods for a while".

She stood up excepting the facts. Pulling her cloak closer as the temperature around her dropped.

" Glinda, your bleeding".

Fiyero commented, pointing to her leg.

Blood was trickling through her fingers.

Elphaba stared at Glinda's leg. The Wound was right where she had injured herself days before.

Glinda looked at her leg confused. Sending Fiyero to her case to get her first aid kit.

The still green witch hitched up her skirt to look where her wound used to be.

It was gone.

She ran a shaky hand onto her leg.

It was white.

Where the wound had been there was a neat rectangle of peachy skin.

"You did it. Glinda, you actually did it!"

They both looked over. Fiyero stopped wrapping the injury. Their Mouths open.

Elphaba grinned at them. Her body shaking with excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

Elphaba was ill. Sick. Shaking from the coldness. Huddling up against a tree, her cloaked pulled in close. Her head tucked in.

She had been like it for two days. She hadn't eaten or spoken to either of them.

They sat by the fire as night started to settle.

Glinda was nervously biting on an apple.

Fiyero was wringing his hands pulling at random pieces of straw.

"I feel so helpless"

Glinda whispered. Her eyes never leaving the dark lump resting on the tree.

"It will pass...soon...hopefully".

He replied. Pushing at the hay in his neck.

" She needs to eat".

"And you know we have both tried".

He answered back. Spitting out his words angrily, but still in a whisper.

Ignoring him she stood up, making her way over to her friend. Getting closer she could hear her teeth chattering. See the sweat dripping down her green forehead.

"Elphie?"

She reached out, touching her trembling shoulders.

"Hey".

Came a weak reply. Her voice shaking. It was the first thing she had said in days.

" You need to eat".

She held out the rest of her apple.

She didn't get a response.

"Please Elphie, at least try".

Elphaba's dark swollen eyes met Glinda's worried ones.

Pulling her cloak she weaved an arm out taking the apple. The arm that left the cloak didn't look like Elphie's at all. It was a pale peach colour. Their hands matched as her trembling hand grabbed the fruit, pulling it back towards her mouth and taking a tiny bite.

The blonde placed herself gently onto the floor. Wrapping her arm around Elphaba's icy shoulders. She pulled her towards her small frame. The silky raven-haired head sat on her shoulder. Her whole body unable to still. Glinda felt a chill wash over her. But, thinking it was all in her head, she smiled gently at Fiyero. He returned the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The lake sparkled in the sun. They sat on the edge, chewing on some berries.

Glinda looked relaxed as she lay on the grassy floor, popping the sweet berries into her mouth.

They had walked for several days towards the Emerald City. But where still miles away.

Elphaba felt strange. She still wasn't feeling 100%. She kept looking at her new skin. Running her hands over it. Still not believing what she was seeing.

Fiyero was on edge. He was nervous about the villagers from before. They where sat out in the open. Which was something his love would never have been able to do for the past year. He was sure someone would figure out who she was. Even though even he kept glancing twice at the new looking girl in their company.

Glinda sat up. Her blonde hair shining in the sun. Stretching she sighed, looking to Elphie.

She did it, she actually managed to change her skin. It was the same color as her own. Milky with flushed cheeks.

Looking over at the inviting water then began undoing her jacket.

Elphaba looked over. Still hugging her knees, a handful of berries in her hand. Which she was gradually nibbling her way through.

"What are you doing?"

Glinda continued undressing down to her petite coat.

"Taking a dip, you coming?"

She walked over to the water, dipping in a toe. Her cream undergarments clinging to her figure making Fiyero question where he should be looking.

"No".

"Why not join her. It might make you feel a bit better".

Fiyero suggested a massive grin on his face.

Elphaba scowled at him knowing exactly why he wanted her to take a dip.

Glinda glided into the lake. Giggling at her friend's reaction. Wincing as the cut on her leg entered the water. Then dived under. Bobbing up seconds later towards the middle of the lake.

Elphaba let go of her knees and fidgeted with the chest area of her dress. Fiyero was still grinning goofily at her. Secretly begging her to go for a dip.

Rolling her eyes she threw the remaining berries into her mouth. She stood up and began undressing. Fiyero watched as he saw the rest of her new skin. She really was beautiful.

Elphaba tried to avoid his eye contact.

Once in her underclothes, she went to join Glinda. Who had let out a squeal when she saw her best friend approaching.

He couldn't help but stare. Her undergarments clang to her skinny frame. Her hips wiggled as she walked. Yes, Fiyero was very happy Elphaba had decided to go for a swim.

Not quite as gracefully as Glinda, she made her way to the center of the lake. Her black hair is frizzy in the wet.

She was greeted with a hello and a splash from her counterpart. Who giggled at Elphaba's scowl.

"This was a silly idea Glin".

" Ah lighten up Elphie. You've got a new life now. Fiyero seems happy enough".

They looked over at the still grinning scarecrow.

"I wish I could fix him".

She answered, paddling slowly.

Glinda reached behind her, hugging her from behind.

" Everything will work out right in the end Elphie. That much I know. But for now!"

She bobbed onto Elphaba. Causing both of them to dip under.

When they came back up Glinda couldn't help but laugh at the look on Elphie's face.

"Ok. Funs over."

She swam back towards Fiyero.

Glinda glided slowly behind her. A little hurt, but mainly confused.

She stomped out of the water. The wet underclothes making the swell on her belly look bigger. Her breasts struggling against the tight fabric.

Grabbing her cloak she wrapped it around her chilly body. Not even acknowledging Fiyero. She shivered.

Glinda stood nearby her pink towel wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry".

The wet blonde muttered.

Elphaba felt a corse arm wrap over her shoulder.

" You ok?"

He asked.

"It's ok, I'm fine...I've just got so much going around my head at the moment".

She shook her head. As if it would help alleviate some of her stress.

Fiyero tugged at the inky hair. Pulling it behind her ear ,gently.

A warmth entered her chilly body.

A sudden look of confusion appeared on Glinda's face.

Elphaba didn't know why.

"Hormones"

Fiyero said giggling. Unaware of the confusing passing between his female friends.

"No. I guess I just need to lighten up a bit and stop flying off the handle all the time".

Fiyero's arms drifted down his lover's side.

Glinda turned to walk to her case. A bigger look of confusion set on her face. Why was she all hot and flustered all of a sudden.

Elphaba had a longing for Fiyero. Her new skin was definitely more sensitive than her green had been.

"Are you ok Glinda?"

Elphaba asked still confused by the look previously on Glinda's face. Also trying to distract her longing.

"Yes...yes... It's just...ah don't worry about me".

She turned back to her pink case. Reaching for her hip flask and draining the last drops of gin from it. A panic arouse within her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to anyone who is bothering to read this. I know I'm not the best at writing. I'm doing my best to try and deliver my story. I have so many ideas yet to appear in this story. Also started thinking about a second story set once this one has been finished ( don't worry we have a while till then). Even if no one is reading this I am thoroughly enjoying myself. Like and review always nice to hear back**.

She looked like Nessa, but with slightly darker hair.

If they had been sat together there would have been no doubt they where sisters.

The no longer green witch had changed into her navy blue smock, as her previews dress was starting to get to tight on her swelling bosom.

Each of the travellers sat on the hard wooden benches of the coach on their way towards the emerald city.

They had left most of Elphaba's things behind, in order to help hide her old identity. Hiding the grimary in a fallen tree trunk. So they only had the pink case with them.

Glinda was pale. Her stomach in knots due to the lack of gin in her body.

The magical injury on her thigh had begun to heal. To her shock, while removing the dressing, she had noticed that the skin around the cut was green.

She didn't show it to her companions, instead allowing her skirt to cover it, and hoping to herself the green didn't spread.

It hadn't done.

Not yet anyway.

Elphaba sat with her head propped up against the window. She still wasn't feeling well. But the fever had lifted.

Now she was hungry though, which was making her feel empty and weak.

Fiyero kept staring at Elphaba. It felt strange seeing his green goddess with peachy skin.

It had taken a lot of persuasion to convince Elphaba to get on the coach. She was still nervous around people, keeping her head low while they walked to the coach stop.

But the few people who they did see where more interested in 'Glinda the good.' Even if she didn't really look her best right now, blonde locks pulled back, no makeup. Secretly wishing they had time to top up a hip flask before they left.

The bumpy coach was pretty empty. By the looks of it, the emerald city wasn't the place to visit this time of year.

The brilliant sunshine which had graced them the past weeks had gone. Black clouds loomed overhead.

As they passed a field of bright red poppies the green glow of the city appeared on the horizon.

"It's good to be back,"

Glinda said a smile gracing her lips, causing Elphaba and Fiyero to copy.

Last time they were there Fiyero had confessed his love for the witch. Leaving Glinda behind while they ran off to the woods together, and evidently made the child currently snuggled up in Elphaba's womb.

The coached came to a jerky stop. Each of the passengers stepped down onto the yellow brick road.

As she stepped off Glinda had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. There was no hustle and bustle. It was eerily quiet. The large green doors were open when they were supposed to be closed and guarded.

A clap of thunder rumbled overhead.

They cautiously approached the gates Fiyero taking Elphaba's hand.

Glinda led the group through the entrance. She had only been away a month. But what was behind that large emerald door shocked them all. The streets were empty. No finely dressed citizens graced. Shop windows had been smashed. Fires where smouldering.

They opened their mouths in shock. A rumble of feet could be heard approaching their location.

Fiyero tightened his grip on Elphaba and took hold of Glinda's hand.

A group of guards approached them.

"Your goodness".

Said the tallest of the men to Glinda. He neither bowed or nodded his head.

"What's happened here?"

She asked letting go of the scarecrows hand, stepping forward and raising her head. Trying to show some authority.

"I have been ordered to take you into custody".

"What!?"

Two green dressed guards grabbed hold of Glinda.

"Why?"

Asked Elphaba. Stepping away from Fiyero towards the men.

"Take them as well!"

Elphaba felt her arms get shoved behind her back and they were all pushed violently towards the palace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stood in the throne room a guard behind each of them.

The room looked the same as ever. All the walls draped in emerald curtains. The wizards mechanical head laying on its side, leaning on the elaborate green chair on the centre stage.

The doors behind them slammed open. Each of them was pushed onto there knees not able to look around.

The little pointed feet tapped on the shiny floor. Her white hair large, her face fish like. Her lips pouted.

"It's nice to have you back 'your goodness' I can't say that I've missed you though."

Her voice was shrill, tight and demoralizing. Each of there eyes widened when they looked upon the person who had ordered the arrest.

There old headmistress.

Morrible.


	11. Chapter 11

"Morrible"

Hissed Glinda. Glaring up at her.

Elphaba lowered her head, hoping she wouldn't know who she was.

"How did you get out?"

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to convince Ozen's with a good story. I was press secretary after all. Right hand to the wizard".

" Why arrest me then?"

"With you out of the way it makes the task easier. I see you have brought some new friends with you, Miss Upland. How pleasant".

She walked from Glinda to Fiyero. Looking down at him with her dark beady eyes.

"A scarecrow? Oh, Glinda. I thought you better than to take such a company".

Glinda looked down. Not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already was.

" I'll find a field for you".

She ran her manicured hand over the sack face.

" I don't really want you within the green walls, to be honest. Stinking vermin scarecrows are, just like wild animals".

"You're not much better yourself".

Fiyero snapped back. Causing Morrible to grab his chin and turn his eyes towards her.

" Ah, I see. Now it makes sense. It's the old captain of the guard".

Her lips curled.

"Tell me".

She bent her body down to be in line with his eyesight. Belittling him.

" How did it feel? Running off with that green whore?"

Elphaba's mouth tightened.

"Taking her to the woods to have your ways with each other?"

The once green hands where gripping each other tightly in their cuffs.

"Although it would appear she didn't appreciate it too much. What with your current form".

She let go of his face, laughing at her own words. Making her way over to Elphaba. Who took a large gulp before her head was grabbed and forced up violently.

Their eyes met and Morrible took a moment looking deep into Elphaba's soul.

The witch did her best to steady her nerves.

You could visibly see the light turn on in Morrible's head when she realized who she was looking at.

"Ahh Miss Thropp. Well, I must say".

She turned Elphaba's face between her hands looking for any green.

" This is very impressive. You're handy work no doubt. I always said you would go far".

"I did it!"

Said Glinda speaking up.

Morrible's eyes shot over to her, still squeezing Elphaba's face with her white hands.

" You? Well, I must offer my

congratulotion. You did come to something after all".

With that, her hand grabbed hold of the raven hair. Pulling it tightly.

"So, my newly white wicked witch, where is it?"

Elphaba tried not to scream as she pulled her hair tighter.

Glinda let out a little yelp, which drew Morrible's attention away once again.

"Hmmm"

She muttered. Looking from a shocked looking Glinda and the witch trying not to scream in her hands.

"So you changed her did you? I think you've bitten off more than you can chew Glinda"

Elphaba looked over to her friend, confused as to what she meant.

With one large push, Elphaba felt her face hit the marble floor. She screamed suddenly in pain.

Glinda screamed out as well.

Fiyero tried to rush to Elphaba's aid only to be jumped on by guards.

From the floor, she looked up with her hazel eyes.

Glinda was bleeding.

Had Morrible hit her without her realizing?

"See what magic used wrong can do girls? I would have thought I'd taught you better".

Both the women looked at one another. Their injuries matched. But Morrible hadn't touched Glinda.

They had become connected. Whatever injuries Elphaba got Glinda also received.

" And with that lovely discoverment. Tell me Elphaba. Where is the grimmary?"

"Like I'd tell you".

She spat back still laying with her face pressed up against the floor.

Morrible signaled to the guard who kicked her in the back of her head.

Glinda fell forward in pain.

Fiyero could only watch as the two women he loved where tortured.

"Tell me!"

She roared. Her eyes almost flashing red.

Elphaba shook her head. Biting her lip waiting for the next blow.

The guard moved around the front as he was signaled to do so.

He lifted his leg ready to kick.

Elphaba curled up into a ball, in some attempt to protect the child.

"No!"

Shouted Fiyero. Causing the man to stop.

"No don't. Please just leave them alone!"

Morrible moved the guard aside. Elphaba's breath quickened. Morrible's head cocked to one side. She approached the witch currently laying on the floor. Examing her from head to toe. Then her hand reached for the slight swell under Elphaba's dress.

"Ahh, so the witch breeds".

She laughed

"Well, now I have a new plan. A much better plan!Ha!"

She clapped herself.

"You scarecrow. Wheres the book? Id say if I where you"

Her hand was back on the bump.

"A fallen tree. Near the old college".

Glinda rolled her eyes. Knowing that giving her the book would be catastrophic.

" Now that's a good Fiyero".

She stood back, her arms folded as if assessing the situation.

"Take him to a field. I have no need for him!"

"No!"

Shouted Elphie, as the guard dragged him out.

"And as for you two".

She clicked her fingers and the remaining soldiers picked them up.

Morrible shoved her grim face in front of Glinda.

" Enjoy prison. You worthless witch. Bye now!"

She waved, giggling evilly to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The dungeon was dark and smelly. The walls damp. You could hear the strong rains hammering on the rafters. The door locked with a bang behind them.

Elphaba began pacing slowly. Glinda perched herself onto the damp bench. Rubbing the back of her sore head.

"So, I guess we should have known the spell wouldn't be very straight forward".

" Nothing ever is with that book"

She also held the back of her head.

"And now Morrible's going to have it! Oz knows what she will be capable of then".

"I'm sorry Elphie. This is all my fault".

She joined her on the bench.

" No, we are equally to blame. I just hope your spells side effects are temporary".

"What?"

"The whole feeling my pain thing. I'm going to have to give birth at some point. So unless you fancy joining me in that experience..."

"Oh yeah. That doesn't sound like a great plan to me at all".

" Right now we need to be planning how we are going to get out of here".

She started looking around the cell. Hoping to pick up some inspiration.

"God I need a drink".

Glinda whispered. Bringing her legs into a hug.

" Think it's going to be a while before your going to get one of those".

She replied, even though she knew that Glinda hadn't wanted her to hear what she said.

She, on the other hand, was hungry. She was supposed to be eating for two. But all she had managed the past couple of days was half an apple and a handful of berries. No wonder her body felt so weak. All of the nutrients were going straight to the child. Bypassing her completely.

"What do you think she'll do with the book Elphie?"

"I don't know. I don't plan on sticking around to find out".

"You have a plan then?"

"No..."

And with that, she sank to the floor. Looking up at the blackness above.


	12. Chapter 12

It had only been two days but it felt like weeks. Sat in the blackness. Neither of them talking, knowing it would suck what energy they had left away. Glinda looked grey huddled in a corner of the cell. Where she had remained after they had both given up on a plan to escape.

She was shaking. Sweating between hot and cold. Muttering away to herself about things completely irrelevant to their current situation.

Elphaba knew it was due to the lack of liquor being passed around her tiny body. But she also knew that Glinda felt Elphaba's weakness as well as her own.

She tried not to move as she lay on the bench. Every motion of her body made her feel dizzy. Which was one of the reasons she was laying down. It was a fear of collapsing.

They had received no water. No food. It felt like Morrible was just waiting for each of them to die. And Elphaba had the horrible thought Glinda looked like she would be the first to go.

Just as she closed her eyes, all this thinking was making her queasy. She heard their door open. Slowly she sat up feeling every single muscle working, trying to shift her to a sitting position. The guard placed two wooden bowls down on the bench next to her then saying nothing he left again.

She sat staring at the steaming bowls of brown mush.

It was meat.

She was a vegetarian but Elphaba knew she couldn't be fussy in this place.

She needed food.

Picking it up she slowly began feeding herself, gaining a little more energy with each mouthful. Once she'd finished her gaze shifted over to her friend. She hadn't even looked up when the bowls were brought in. She took the second bowl over. Leaning on the chilly wall, nudging the substance under Glinda's nose. But she refused to eat, instead muttering something about bubbles and uncomfortable dresses.

Leaving the food next to her she returned back to her original spot. Laying back down. Placing her hand on her belly, a position which was becoming automatic. It still only had a slight swell. But her mind kept reminding her of the child within.

If it was still ok.

"You still in their little man?"

She asked running her white hand over the child. Screwing up her face when she realized that she was talking to her belly. Making her move her hands from the stomach down to her sides.

She couldn't start getting all lovey-dovey.

Instead, having to make sure Glinda survived another day. Looking back to her surprise the blonde was slowly scooping at the substance. She smiled gently, trying to place her trembling spoon to her grey lips.

Within a few minutes, Elphaba was back at her friend's side spoon feeding her slowly. Never speaking she listened to Elphaba's encouraging words, about how they couldn't let horrible Morrible win.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They had thrown him into the back of a cart. Traveling for days, towards where he guessed was around the munchkin land area. Pulling him out and ramming several nails between him and a plank of wood. This had happened before, only last time he had felt every time the hammer had met a nail. Bursting through his hands as he was hung like a crucifixion. Once they had secured him they left.

He looked around. No life could be seen. The silence engulfed him. His mind drifted to the girls. Still in Morrible's grip. Probably deep inside one of the dungeons. She said her plans had changed when she found out about the baby.

There baby.

But what were they to start with?

What had they changed to?

The grey sky opened up. Rain began to fall. Soaking the hay inside his scruffy clothes. He had to rescue them. He had to try and get off the nails first.

Last time the strange girl had helped him down. So he hung there as the storm got worse. Waiting for someone to pass by and release him from the wooden plank.

Xxxxxxx

From then on they were given food and water. Elphaba's energy had increased, and after a night of throwing up, Glinda looked a little better than before. Elphaba couldn't help but be a bit suspicious.

Why had Morrible all of a sudden grown some sympathy to them?

"Could we not open the lock with magic?"

Glinda asked as they tried once again to work out how to escape.

"No, not unless you got a really good look at the lock before we came in"

"Nope..."

A rumble of thunder echoed around there cell.

"Do you think they found the book ?"

"Most probably".

She answered twisting her hands together nervously.

Glinda jumped down from the bench and began walking slowly around the perimeter of the dungeon. Biting her lips. Trying not to think of what she could do to both of them once the grimary was returned to her.

After all, it had made monkey's fly Fiyero a scarecrow, Elphaba's skin change and turned Boq into a tinman.

Elphaba, sitting hunched, was also trying not to remember all the other spells she had read since owning the book. Although Morrible had once told her that she could only read a few spells from it.

Just then something interrupted her thoughts. A sensation. A strange fluttering sensation was coming from her gut.

Glinda stopped walking and turned to Elphaba questionably. Placing her hand on her belly.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Elphaba asked. Choosing to ignore the feeling which radiated across her torso once again. She knew exactly what it was. The first signs that the child inside her was really there.

"Elphie? I can feel it too. The baby. I can feel that fluttering as well".

Both their hands were sitting on their stomachs. Elphaba was not sure whether to be delighted or scared.

The door unlocked with a clank. A guard came in, shackling each of them to the wall. Morrible steps in, her hands grasping the grimary. A smug look on her face.

"Well, would you look at what arrived this morning. I will have great fun reading it. Shame neither of you will ever touch this magical artifact again. Such a waste of both of your abilities".

Hugging the book with one hand she reached into her deep pocket pulling out a green bottle.

Glinda gulped.

She could feel her mouth begin to salivate at the sight of the gin.

She needed it.

Just when she had managed to get most of it out of her bloodstream all she wanted to do now was drink the sweet nectar.

Elphaba could see Glinda's eyes fall onto the bottle.

Morrible was getting into the blonde's head.

"Ignore her Glin! She's tricking you. You don't need it".

" Ah but you do don't you? It just tastes so good".

Glinda shook her head. Trying to leave her trance.

"No. No, I don't need it".

" Ok dear".

She grinned evilly.

"I'll just leave it here".

She placed the bottle next to Glinda's legs. Smirking Morrible looked to Elphaba.

" Don't worry Miss Thropp. I'll have my fun with you eventually".

Glinda's eyes were sat on the bottle. Licking her lips. She looked almost manic. Morrible stroked the book, her eyes examining Elphaba.

Just when she thought horrible Morrible was about to leave, meaning she could work on getting Glinda to ignore her urges, the guard came over to her uncuffing her from the wall and pulling her towards the door.

"No! Glinda!"

"Elphie! "

"Don't let her get in your head Glin! Don't trust her! Try and get out!"

They both tried to reach for each other as Elphaba was pulled out of the room. Leaving Glinda shackled to the wall. The bottle of gin within her reach.


	13. Chapter 13

Elphaba was pulled down the corridor, till they reached a small room. The walls were a dark marble the floor covered in rugs of all different shades of green. She could see no windows. In the centre was a double bed, draped in a shiny emerald fabric. This was definitely not a prison cell. Although the door did have 4 locks and was made of steel.

Her wrists were released from the cuffs. She rubbed where they had once sat on her skin, taking in the environment around her.

Morrible stood close by. Elphaba could feel the breath on the back of her neck.

"I do hope you find this room more to your liking Miss Thropp. We wouldn't want you to remain so uncomfortable now, would we?"

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

She went and sat on the bed. Looking confused. The mattress felt inviting. The sheets soft on Elphaba's sensitive skin.

"Well, why wouldn't I? After all, you are carrying the Wizards grandchild are you not?"

Elphaba jolted back slightly. Completely oblivious as to what Morrible was saying. The wizard's grandchild?

What did she know?

Was Fiyero the wizard's son?

Why would he not of told her?

Was Morrible just making things up again?

"Oh. She didn't tell you? What with you two being such good friends. I wouldn't have thought she would have kept such details secret".

"Who didn't tell me? Tell me what?"

"Miss Upland of course. Well, I must say I'm shocked."

She stopped. As if pausing for dramatic effect.

" Why you're the wizard's daughter".

Elphaba sat upright. Getting ready to defend her father and mother.

"Glinda knew of course. She was the one who discoverated it."

She passed Elphaba a bottle. A swirled bottle with a fancy green stopper. It was thin at the top and larger at the bottom almost in a triangle shape.

It was her mother's bottle.

Why did she have her mothers bottle?

" That was the wizards. I'm in believing that your mother owned the same".

Elphaba held the glass, turning it in her palm. Her eyes started to well up. No. Her mother and the wizard?

"Looking at you now I can see it".

She flinched as a white hand pushed Elphaba's coffee black hair behind her ear.

" The wizard used to have this exact colour locks".

Tears started falling down Elphaba's face. As the truth of it began to settle.

"Do not cry Elphaba".

Morrible handed her a green handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes looking up slightly to morrible. Her hazel eyes are red as she tried not to burst into a sob.

"You are carrying the future of Oz. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the child. Or children".

She raised her thin eyebrows to the young witch. Children? Elphaba had so much going on in her head she was struggling to think.

" After all it will rule over Oz once old enough".

"Rule over Oz?"

"Not till the age of 18 of course. I will rule on behalf till then".

She grinned evilly at Elphaba. Who found her tears had stopped and had been replaced by anger.

"So that's it then! That's your plan! What makes you think any of us will let that happen?!"

She went to leap at her. Wanting to bite her, scratch her. Halm her in any way possible. For the first time, Elphaba felt she needed to protect her baby.

But as she went to throw herself she felt the guards strong arms hold her down. Leaving morrible standing smirking at her once again.

"Well let me see. Your hay stuffed lover is stuck to a wooden plank somewhere. Your friend who failed to inform you of your mother's affairs is slowly losing herself. And you? Well. The people of Oz have been told you are ill. So sad. You won't survive the birth".

She glared at Elphaba. Watching her eyes as her response sank in.

"Now, enjoy your new accommodation. I'm off to read my new book. And Miss Thropp, id try and rest if I were you. Tomorrow may be very painful. You'll need your strength".

And with that both Morrible and the guard left the room. All four locks were fixed shut.

Painful?

She tried not to think of that horrible witch flipping through the grimary. She tried not to think of her dying in childbirth.

Her mother had died in childbirth.

Standing up she began walking in circles. Trying to release the panic rising within her. She wanted to rest her hands on her fluttering stomach. But she was too scared to.

Her thoughts drifted to Fiyero. Out in the middle of nowhere unaware of what was going on.

Did he know the wizard was her father?

That the horrible man had bedded her mother?

Unaware that Morrible had said children, children? Elphaba had not even thought of that detail till now.

Glinda.

Why had she never said?

Why had she kept it a secret?

Maybe it was because she knew Elphaba would have taken it badly. Maybe she didn't want to witness Elphaba fly off the handle once more.

As if on cue. The lamp sat on a desk near her bed flew, smashing against the wall.

Elphaba sank to her knees. Running her hand through her hair she cried .

She sobbed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had waited. No one had come. Somehow, after much thought, he had managed to rip himself from each of the nails. It had taken days.

Now he tried to hobble slowly down the yellow brick road. His back ripped, one hand completely separated from his arm, still attached to the plank of wood in the field he'd left behind.

He moved towards the city. The girls needed him. Having lived in the palace he knew his way around. Knowing how to reach the cells.

The green hue of the city could be seen in the distance. With him not having to stop to rest or eat he had travelled non-stop.

Walking into the poppy field he could see the trail of straw falling from his open back and arm behind him.

He racked his brain trying to think of someone based close by who could mend him. Or even assist him. He would have prefered to not have to storm the palace single-handedly.

Usually, Elphaba would rush to his aid. Helping sew him back till he was whole again.

Boq!?

He had owned a little shack outside the city. Maybe he would help.

Although it would definitely take some convincing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

She had drunk it. Not that it had helped. It made her feel a bit better for a while, but now she was back where she had started. Hot and cold sweats, headaches.

She even thought she had seen Elphaba back in the cell for a moment. Only for the green-skinned illusion to disappear again, leaving her alone in the cell chained to the wall.

The storm had passed. There was no sound. Never had she felt so lonely.

She worried about Elphie.

Where had she been taken?

Was she ok?

She hadn't been beaten. With there link Glinda would have known.

She tried to distract her mind. Tried to think of happier times. But it was hard when all her body wanted was liquor.

She really did have a problem.

As she sat looking out into the nothingness of her cell she heard a sudden scream. A blood-curdling scream. It had travelled from where ever Elphie was.

That's when a sudden burn hit Glinda. She couldn't breathe. It felt like a pig was sat on her chest. Her blood began to feel like ice. Her stomach began to throb. Feeling as if a hot poker was pushing up from inside her gut. Pushing and kicking followed. Then a sudden explosion of pain spread throughout her entire body. It was too much. She pulled on her chains crying out. Hearing Elphaba screaming along with her.

It hurt

It hurt so much.

Her body giving up fainted.

_She saw a girl in a darkened room looking down at a big brown book. Her dark blonde hair pulled into a bun. Her blue dress tattered and messy. The girl's skin was green. Just like Elphie's used to be._

_Turning to Glinda she shouted. But all Glinda could hear was a buzz, not able to make out anything the girl was saying. She approached Glinda looking at her with stern blue eyes. _

Coming to with the pain having left her body she felt weak. She hung from her cuffs. Her brain fried.

The agony she just experienced. The vision.

She had never had a vision before.

Elphie spoke about how confusing they could be. Now she had witnessed one first hand.

Was that girl her friend's daughter?

If yes why were her blue eyes full of anger?

Oh, Elphie what is that horrible fish lady doing to us?


	14. Chapter 14

Elphaba sat at the small desk. Chewing away on a just about edible grey substance.

She had been left to herself the past couple of days. Someone would send food in from a hatch in the wall. So she saw no one.

Most of the time she spent laying on her comfy bed. Which she was thankful for every time she climbed in.

It would embrace her in a sort of hug which she desperately longed for.

Feel her amazing blonde friend's arms around her neck. Telling her everything would be ok.

Be pulled into Fiyero's body. His hands stroking her hair. Telling her to be strong.

Finishing her food her eyes drifted down to her fluttering stomach. Who was clearly enjoying the food more than her.

Lost in her thoughts she never noticed the soldier enter. Closely followed by the bloated looking codfish Morrible.

The guard made her stand leading her to a ring on the wall and chaining her to it.

"Trust me that is for your own protection "

"Protection?"

That's when Elphaba saw the book.

"What are you going to do to me?"

She asked eyeing the Grimary nervously as Morrible began flicking through clearly knowing what page she was looking for.

"I'm becoming...inpatient".

Her eyes scanned over Elphaba's body. Gulping she looked down then back to Morrible, who had placed the book onto the desk and was beginning to mutter the spell.

She pulled on her chains. Trying to stop her doing whatever she had planned. Panicking as the muttering of the spell stopped.

Their eyes met as Morrible turned, grinning evilly.

Elphaba felt weird.

Her head started throbbing.

Her vision started to blur.

Her chest began to sting.

Her breast began to swell her dress feeling painfully tighter and tighter.

"What have you done!?"

Morrible never replied. She merely took a seat and watched as Elphaba experienced more pain travel through her.

Her stomach began to feel like it had been filled with laver.

Her gut on fire.

She needed to hold her belly. To try and help but her hands were chained unable to reach.

That's when she saw it. Her stomach began swelling before her eyes. As if she had eaten a balloon and it was being rapidly inflated.

Elphaba panicked. Her breath quickening.

The pain kept getting worse. Her stomach getting larger.

Morrible just watched as her former student quivered. Screaming and crying. Her face red. Eyes wide.

"You're horrible !Heartless! How can you sit there and...ahhhhhhh"

She screwed up her face, her dress struggling against her skin.

After a couple of minutes, the pain began to lessen.

Elphaba felt an evil cold hand full onto her swollen stomach.

"Yes. This is much better".

She patted it. Looking at the lump proudly.

Elphaba felt a massive kick. As if even the child within her knew of this horrible women.

They left. Leaving her still chained to the wall.

Her body ached everywhere. Her stomach felt like she had been kicked by a horse.

She couldn't stop shaking from the adrenaline which had been passed so quickly through her.

Every movement the baby made she felt.

She needed to rest to sleep. But she couldn't. So she just slumped up against the cold wall.

She had never cried so much. But she couldn't stop. She wanted Fiyero. She wanted Glinda. She just wanted to be held by someone.

She was scared. So very scared

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the bare room of wooden walls and floors, Fiyero sighed. He had found the tin mans shack but was yet to;

One- Inform him who he actually truly was.

Two- Try and get him round to see what Elphaba did to him was done to save, not hinder.

Once he had done with those lengthy topics he had to try and achieve his help to get the girls.

It was going to be an intense conversation. But he had to try. Oz knows what state the girls wherein after having been locked up for such a length of time.

If they where still alive that is.

Boq admired the fixing skills he had just used on his scarecrow friend. It had been a while since they had seen each other. He expected him to be happy and talking about all the things which had happened to him since last they met. He wasn't however. He was quiet. Boq could pretty much hear him thinking

" So what brings you this way, old friend?"

"Boq, we need to talk"

Fiyero said. Addressing him by his name for the first time. Boqs mouth opened. Asking himself how he had come to know his name.

"There's more to me than you know. I've known you longer than you think. It's me ,Fiyero"

He grinned. Boq stood still. Like he had rusted into a shocked position.

"How? Why? It was her, wasn't it!? "

"Yes. It was " her". But before you say a bad word about Elphaba-"

"The wicked witch. That evil woman who turned me into this hunk of metal!"

"Boq. Think about what you're saying. Do you know the full story? She saved you. It was Nessa rose who harmed you not Elphaba."

"What!? How would you even know anything about this?!"

"She speaks of that incident often".

"Speaks? Spoken surely. She died. We witnessed it did we not? Or was that a lie as well? Like hiding who you truly were from me?"

" I didn't remember. Not till much later. The spell she cast saved me. I would have been dead if it wasn't for that over caring women, as would you".

Boq let those words rest in his head a moment.

"She's alive Boq. Her death was a trick to release her from everything".

" A trick? You mean she's still lives? We need to tell Glinda".

"She knows. They are together right now in fact".

" Are they near? I would so love to see Miss Glinda again".

"They are quite near. Morrible has taken over the city".

" Yes, I did hear rumor".

"She has both the girls. They are her prisoners".

" Glinda's a prisoner?"

"As is the lady who saved your life. Everything she has ever done has been out of the goodness of her heart. And now she needs us. Just as we needed her. You would be dead if Elphaba hadn't turned you into a tin man. It's Morrible who's the evil one. She twisted words making everyone believe in the wicked witch of the west".

It was true Morrible had managed to persuade Boq of Elphaba's evil actions. Maybe he had been looking at things from the wrong point of view.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to get to them. I can't do it alone. Boq I need your help. Please put your past things behind you. They need us. Both of us".

" Can they not break themselves out? Elphaba is supposed to be this all powerful-"

"She's pregnant"

"Glinda?"

"No"

"Ah"

" Listen Boq. Please help me with there escape. If not for Elphaba then for the child. Please".

He was begging now. Groveling.

Boq sighed. It had been alot of information to process.

His friend scarecrow was really Fiyero.

Morrible had Glinda in a prison cell.

The wicked witch was with child.

Had Elphaba really turned himself and his friend into different species to save them?

He wanted to help Fiyero to save Glinda.

"Ok. Ill help. But not for Elphaba. The thought of Glinda chained in a cell isn't easy to take. "

"Right, good. Luckily I have a plan".

"What do you need me to do?"


	15. Chapter 15

Round bloated Elphaba looked up at her cuffs. Trying for the third time to open them. Having seen them lock, it should have been easy. But her thoughts were elsewhere. Her whole body ached, and the constant kicking and twisting from inside her were making her feel sick.

'Open' she kept willing 'For Oz sake open'.

Click

Falling to the floor not used to her weight she looked up at her open chains.

She did it!

Pushing herself off the rug took so much effort. Feeling like a beached whale she dragged herself to the chair. Grunting as she pulled herself to an upright position.

She could have a good look now at her unrecognizable body. Her hands ran over her swollen belly. It was huge. Her breast ached, she could feel them still filling with milk. Aching to feed the child.

How long did she have?

It was difficult to tell.

It couldn't have been long.

A massive kick hit her rib.

"Easy you".

She said, rubbing the spot. Feeling the tiny foot trying to push through the skin.

She waddled to the door. Holding her back as she moved.

Could she open four locks?

She doubted it. She hadn't been able to see the guard lock it.

Trying anyway, longing for it to open. She became dizzy. Having to shift back to the chair to sit down.

It was pointless.

She couldn't break out of the room.

All her emotions were beginning to edge there way through her. So much had happened.

She cried again. She had never cried so much in her life.

She needed to get her head together and stop feeling sorry for herself. She needed to get out of there before the baby decided to make an appearance.

But how?

Hugging her belly which was propped on her knees. She began crying again. She really was an emotional wreck.

Stupid hormones.

She wanted Fiyero. Her lovable scarecrow. She wanted him to hold her aching belly. Rub it better.

Glinda. Oh, she hoped her friend was ok. Nothing Elphaba thought about was making her feel any better.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They ran there bodies along the outer wall. Staying close to the tower. So far they had seen no one. The security was pretty poor. Fiyero guessed that most of the soldiers were still out getting Ozma. If indeed that wasn't another trap set by Morrible.

Boq followed Fiyero closely down some hidden stairs leading to a door. They found it unlocked. Stepping inside a guard stood right in front of them. Before he had a chance to speak Boq hit him on the head. Knocking him out instantly.

"Nice".

Said Fiyero. Impressed by Boq's gusto.

"One advantage of being metal".

His jaw squeaked as he grinned.

They slowly made their way down the corridor. Trying to avoid the rats scurrying around, and keeping a watchful eye for any more guards.

They approached a bend. Fiyero stopped, crouched down and peered around the corner. Before them stood another two sentries. Both of whom Fiyero recognized .

The ex-captain of the guard signaled for Boq to remain hidden as he approached the men. Hoping that in the dull light he could pass as human.

Both guards paid no notice of him. Their eyes remained looking forward. Each of there hand grasped a pike which where crossed over the entrance to a cell.

That must be where Morrible was keeping the girls.

They still hadn't registered him.

Standing close to one of them he waved a hand in front of his face.

Nothing.

Not even a flinch.

Boq approached the other and did the same.

"There hypnotized".

" I did wonder why they were taking orders from that trout. Now it makes perfect sense".

There was a rattle as Boq picked the keys from a guards belt. He smiled at them proudly.

"This is way too easy".

Passing then over Fiyero fumbled his way to the door.

" Don't jinx us now".

Ducking under the pikes they stepped inside.

It was damp and cold. The sort of place Boq couldn't stay for long from the risk of rusting. Allowing their eyes to adjust to the black they searched the room for the two witches.

"Glinda!"

Fiyero spotted her tied to a wall. Looking weak. Her eyes barely open. Her clothes dirty. Her body frail.

She didn't look like Glinda at all. Boq was so shocked he couldn't even approach her.

Slipping the key into her cuffs she fell into Fiyero's arms.

She didn't speak, just smiled weakly at both her rescuers.

Picking up the blonde Fiyero looked round for Elphaba. But she was nowhere to be seen.

They all left, squeezing through the blank looking guards.

Fiyero gently placed Glinda down. The torchlight allowed them to see her more clearly. She was covered in bruises. A cut had formed on the bridge of her nose. The cut had a green hue to it.

Trying to remain calm as to not startle the fragile women in front of him. Fiyero asked about the whereabouts of his love. After several attempts, she was able to answer.

"She took her to another room I think. She hurt her Fiyero. I don't know what Morrible did but it hurt. A lot".

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered.

"Ok. Well at least we know she's still here".

Fiyero walked off leaving Boq to pick up Glinda and follow. Knowing that the guards were under Morrible's power they didn't sneak. Fiyero was whispering her name as they pushed on.

Glinda looked at the strong tin man carrying her.

"Boq?"

He nodded knowing that his friend would have scolded him if he had spoken.

A metal door was in front of them. It was the last cell remaining, although judging by the strong door it was a little different.

Once again a guard stood outside. Fiyero strolled over taking his keys and began undoing the locks.

Glinda jumped down from Boq's cold metal arms. Mouth slightly open at what she just witnessed. Fiyero threw her a charming smile as the door clicked open.

Going inside he was jumped upon. As Glinda and Boq entered they saw Elphaba grabbing Fiyero round the neck. She was ready to pounce and had not yet registered who she was trying to strangle.

Her eyes met Glinda's and she let go of Fiyero who immediately turned and embraced her.

"Oh, Fae. You're ok... Your..."

All their eyes dropped to Elphaba's bloated stomach.

"But she's not green? And I know you said she was pregnant Fiyero but-"

"She wasn't this far gone when I left".

"Well, that explains a lot, oh Elphie".

Glinda rubbed her toned belly.

Boq looked perplexed.

"Will explain later".

Glinda said, knowing they didn't have time to cover everything Boq was questioning.

" Morrible?"

Fiyero placed his hands on the large mass making Elphaba jump at his touch.

"Of course. How did you get here?"

"We broke in".

Chimed Boq attempting to remind everyone he was there.

" The guards are charmed. None of them even budged".

His warm hands were still rubbing her gut, never leaving his gaze.

"Doesn't that sound bit suspicious?"

"Come on we better go".

Glinda took her friend's hand. Seeing that her face also had a cut just above her nose. They headed for the exit.

They made there way down the hall.

Elphaba arching holding her back still not used to her new shape.

Glinda slumped trying to grasp any energy she had left.

Boq clanking.

Fiyero still grinning looking at the child in Fae's large belly. Remembering the kick he had received when his hand touched it.

"Please stop grinning like a kid in a sweet shop Yero!"

"Well hello. Isn't this a pleasant suprise".

Morrible stood in front of them, blocking the exit. Fiyero pushes Elphaba behind him.

She had two guards on either side of her. Pikes pointing towards the gang.

"Now do you really think all this is a good idea Elphaba dear? You don't want to exert yourself now do you".

She frowned at Morrible.

"Why are you doing this? Do you really have no respect for anyone?"

"Well, Mr. Scarcrow. Life goes on does it not? Oz needs to brush the past away. Start anew. Why I only read yesterday that a winkie prince has been declared dead! We cant all float around in our bubbles. Welcome to the future of Oz!"

She flung her hands up dramatically laughing.

Glinda stepped to the front of the group her head held high. Energy coming from an unknown source.

"A future that doesn't involve me? Well, I'm still here. I know you had every intention of killing me. But it didn't work. I'm a lot stronger than you think".

"It's ok. You will all be gone pretty soon".

Clicking her fingers the guards approached. Elphaba's breathing hitched. As did Glinda's. The walls around them started to vibrate. Fiyero tossed a look back to Elphaba expecting to see her losing control. But it wasn't her.

Glinda.

The torches on the walls began to shake violently as the group backed away.

"Glinda..."

Warned Elphaba.

Glinda clenched her fists in panic.

Morrible was cackling serval steps behind her army.

There was a loud whistling noise causing all of them to cover their ears. Glinda stood straight her whole body tense. Elphaba had never witnessed anything like it.

A burst of energy escaped Glinda bouncing off the ceiling. The stonework loosened and they began to full down tumbling ingulfing them all.

_Elphaba saw Boq standing on the yellow brick road his back turned. He was talking to a cloaked figure. She could not see the strangers face. The person handed Boq a small piece of paper. Boq nodded. The vision ends. _


	16. Chapter 16

Elphaba came to finding the tin man on top of her. Shielding her from the stones which had fallen causing him to become dented.

"You saved me".

He turned his head, looking down from his bridge-like position on top of the witch.

" I figured I owed you".

A natural smile fell onto both their lips as Boq shifted, pushing the rocks on him away. Sitting up Elphaba was surrounded by rubble. Fiyero was caught under a large boulder which Boq picked up from his legs as if it were made of paper, then dropping it out of harm's way with a thump.

She couldn't see Glinda. Pulling herself up and wiping the dust off her dress, she stumbled around the fallen rocks looking for any signs of her friend.

The boys did the same but with much more haste, as Elphaba felt like she was wading through treacle, trying to move her weight around the uneven surface. She caught a glimpse of green amongst the rubble. Knowing it to be Morrible she second-guessed herself as to why she had started moving any of the debris from her, but as she shifted a rock from the l lady head she could clearly see Morrible was dead.

Boq and Fiyero where freeing the guards who looked dazed and confused as to what was going on.

"Elphie..."

She heard a murmur to the right of her, along with an arm attempting to push through.

"Glinda!"

Each of them began digging her out. As more and more of Glinda was revealed they could see that other than a few cuts and grazes she was doing ok. Jumping into Elphaba's arms as she was freed she squeezed her tightly.

"Oh, Elphie... I didn't mean to ... Honestly".

"It's ok Glin. Everything's ok now".

She said ,softly rubbing her best friends back.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

All the guards had been released from Morrible's spell.

She was dead from Glinda's hands. Something that scared Elphaba. Glinda had no remorse and just nodded when told.

They all stood in the quiet throne room. Each covered in a grey layer of dust.

They had found the grimmary laid out on the throne open on a page about how to open portals to the future. Which Elphaba found strange but choose to ignore.

Glinda sat nursing a cup of what was apparently tea while Fiyero and Elphaba updated Boq on all which had happened.

Finishing her drink Glinda stood up purposely.

"Right... Now to get to the matter of the people of Oz. Going to have to work hard to clean up Morrible's mess".

"I'm sure they will listen Glinda. Once you explain everything".

Boq said trying to encourage the blonde.

"Yes. Right first thing I need to do is figure out exactly what I'm going to say. Pen and paper."

She marched off towards her office. The guards all bowing there heads as she passed.

She had managed to put her leadership head-on. Knowing the small cup of liquor she managed to sneak in was helping. She needed help that much was clear, but first, she needed to help Oz.

The others followed closely behind. Reaching the room to find Glinda already at her desk. Scribbling away.

Elphaba pulled herself onto the green couch. Her back was killing. Glinda placed her hand on her lower back rubbing it as her other hand continued writing. Biting her lip in concentration.

"Right so. Erm..."

Glinda picked up her sheet of paper and began reading what she had already written.

" Citizens of Oz. I have news of great importance. I believe that-"

She stopped abruptly. Her head looking over to Elphaba. Who was staring directly at her eyes wide.

"What? What's the matter?" Fiyero asked concerned.

"Elphie?" Glinda's voice sounded panicked.

She said nothing back. Only looking down at her soaking wet dress.

"The baby?"

"Yes, Fiyero the baby!"

Glinda shouted walking towards her best friend. Annoyed at him for pointing out the obvious.

"Boq go find a doctor!"

Boq ran out the room not thinking about where he would find one.

"Pick her up Fiyero. We need to get her to a bed".

"No don't pick me up I still have legs and am quite capable".

With Glinda leading the way they walked towards her chambers.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It had been three hours, and still no baby. Elphaba's contractions were beginning to get stronger and more frequent.

Fiyero sat by her holding her hand, while Glinda sat at his legs squeezing his other hand and squirming everytime Elphaba did the same.

He was glad for once he couldn't feel their gripping for he was sure one of them would have broken his hand by now.

Boq still hadn't returned.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

Said Elphaba through hitched breath. Her face flushed her forehead dripping with sweat.

"Seriously Elphie I am never having children!"

"Ahhhh" they screamed in unison.

"It won't be much longer. Your contractions are so-"

"Oh, what the hell do you know about contractions!?"

Shouted Fae getting annoyed with herself as well as him.

"I've seen people give birth before. You two are both doing great".

He smiled at them both as another wave took over them.

" Elphie!?"

Glinda spoke as a weirder sensation entered her lower body.

"I've got to push, oh my Oz!"

They both screamed again Glinda's head sat on Fiyero's knee as she clenched her teeth.

"It's ok. I'm here. You can do this".

Much to Glinda's annoyance, he moved to the end of the bed. Assessing the situation. Glinda gripped onto the chair. Every inch of Elphie's pain spreading through her.

" I can see the baby. Fae you're almost done. Just one more push".

Bearing down she screamed her face turning purple as Fiyero picked up the crying child and held it in his arms. Looking down lovingly at the baby then over to his love who looked exhausted.

"It's a boy. Fea we have a son".

He perched himself back between the girls. Wrapping the baby in a pink towel they each looked at the perfect bundle.

The boy was not green. He had peachy skin and a tuft of blonde hair. He looked up at the faces. His enormous eyes where hazel just like his mum. A mole sat on his left cheek.

" Fiyero, Elphie. Your parents! Can you believe it. I'm so proud of you. He's beautiful."

They both smiled proudly.

But then Elphaba felt her stomach tighten.

"No... No, I can't do it again!"

"Again!?"

"I don't think we have a choice Elphie!"

Waves of pain passed through them both. Fiyero sat there in shock.

Again?

Twins?

They were having twins?

Placing the first baby down Fiyero went to help once again. After several more pushes the second son arrived. He was the spit of his older brother. The only difference being he had no mole and his eyes were the color of an ocean just like his father.

"That's it now right? You don't plan on popping any more out do you?"

Joked Fiyero holding his second son to his chest.

"No. Thankfully I think we are done".

She held Glinda's hand as she looked down at her slightly deflated belly. He placed both boys beside one another at the end of the bed.

The blonde witch leaned over kissing each of them on the cheek.

"It's very nice to meet you. You two are very lucky to have these two as parents. Oh, I'm aunty Glinda by the way. But you probably already knew that right".

" Name one".

Elphaba said to Glinda. Who looked up questionably.

"You were as much part of thr labor as me. So go ahead".

She looked down at the squirming bundles. Running her hand through the tuft of hair on the second born.

" Ardi"

"And the other?"

Elphaba said directing the question at the scarecrow.

"Isaak"

Wincing as she leaned forward, picking up each of her sons.

"Welcome to the world Ardi and Isaak. It will be an interesting one I'm sure".

" I love you".

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too".

Boq ran in a doctor close behind him.

"Well, you took your time".

Glinda pointed out

"Sorry".

As the doctor went over to examine the new babies and their mother. Boq stood back. He had met someone on his way to get the doctor which is why he had taken so long. He decided not to mention his strange encounter with the women in the dark cloak.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter of this book guys!**

**In other news I went to catch my kid and broke my little finger today...so that was fun! Not**.

Glinda checked herself in the mirror one last time. She had moved out of the palace a couple of weeks ago. With the family members of Ozma being brought back, once they had settled she thought it best. She was still involved in the royal court which was one of her reasons for visiting her friend today. She had news to deliver.

Pushing her shoulder length hair behind her ear she double checked she had covered the green line at the bridge of her nose. It had come from the injury Morrible had caused on Elphaba when she had pushed her to the floor many months ago now. She still had the rectangle of green her thigh and also a sliver of green on one of her toes where Elphaba had kicked a stone. Whenever her skin healed from an Elphaba injury it would heal green. Glinda had joked that she had better not get any large gashes on her face as it would require far too much of Glinda's makeup to cover it. So now Elphaba remained extra careful to not be harmed.

Glinda had not had any alcohol for two months her body was now able to cope without it.

Walking to her window she concentrated her energy, a bubble appeared around her and she floated out over the city.

People waved as she passed. It had been six months since Morrible's death and Oz was finally starting to feel like Oz again.

It was a short distance to her friends home. It was just beyond the city gates.

Nestled just in the woods looking over the poppy fields.

Boq and Fiyero had built it together it had taken a little more than a week. The house was nothing special. Built of wood it had a single story, one warm inviting room with a large roaring fire. A sofa pushed up close to it. A small kitchen at one end then a large double bed. Three wooden steps led up to the boy's room where they each had a crib.

Elphaba had little to work with but Glinda loved their little homely shack.

Dropping down in the garden she could see that the vegetable plot had already started to grow. Elphaba was laid on her front reading on a blanket. Her new glasses perched on the end of her nose. The boys where laying looking up at the blustery sky either side of her. Each sucking there hands and drooling happily.

"Good afternoon all!"

Said Glinda skipping over joyfully to the group.

Elphie drops her book grinning at her sitting up crossed legged patting for her to join her on the rug.

They hugged. Then Glinda picked up Isaak and sat him on her lap. He gurgled with glee.

"It's good to see you".

" I know Elphie. It's good to see you all too. You all look so happy".

"Because for the first time in a long time I am".

Ardi let out a moan.

"Sorry, Glin do you mind if i...?"

"Not at all. He really is one hungry boy".

"That's one way to word it yes".

She giggled bringing Ardi to her breast .

" I have news"

"Go on"

She said her eyes not leaving her suckling child.

"The new animal's right act went through"

"Oh, Glinda that's brilliant".

" I know. That's why I travelled here to tell you"

She cooed at Isaak. She really did love her best friends children. Elphaba had done such a fantasic job. Her and Fiyero were really good parents so far. It had come naturally to them both. This was something Glinda would not have expected when she first met the green girl at Shiz. She knew how lucky Elphaba felt. Since her skin change, she had become a different person.

A mother.

"...and they are looking into reclaiming Shiz again and building another college on the other side of Oz".

" More good news. Tea?"

She asked standing up with Ardi still attached to her.

"Yes please"

Following her inside carrying Isaak on her hip Glinda entered the cosy environment.

Fiyero was sat on the sofa swapping stories with Boq. They both waved as she entered. Glinda passed the baby to Fiyero joining Elphie in the kitchen.

"All this just seems so normal doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba asked placing her sleeping babe down.

"Think of how much we've been through in the past 8 years Elphie? School, ozdust, the wizard, you declared evil, you melting, me thinking you dead but not being dead, the baby, your skin, morrible, our connection, the boys coming sooner than expected. The shock of more than one baby, you living here, Ozma".

Elphaba turned to her giggling as she handed over her tea.

"Thank you for the update of events Glin".

"You know what I mean. I can't help but think our lives have been too quiet for too long".

She went to sip her tea as they all heard a loud noise coming from outside. It sounded like a giant bee rushing past the house. Placing their teas down the girls went outside to find out what would make such a strange sound.

As they stepped out onto the yellow brick road a grey beast flew past there heads. It looked like a giant bird whose wings were unable to flap.

"What in Oz name?"

Glinda screwed up her face. Her eyes still watching as it landed with a crash in the middle of the poppy field.

They both ran trying to find out more information about the new thing in Oz. Glinda took Elphie's hand watching as the object at the front of it stopped spinning. A head appeared from within the beast.

Standing up the man pulled off his goggles. A massive grin on his face.

"I'm guessing I've made it to Oz then?"

Both the witches stood there shocked. Who was this black haired stranger?

**So thats it! Well done if you made it to the end of my first story.**

**Ive just uploaded the first chapter of book two now. So head over to my profile and continue your story in the land of Oz. After all I bet your wondering whats next instore for the girls.**

**Oz and beyond- book 2**


End file.
